Cayla Tavers
Current Status File:Colonel.gif |Commander, Bimmiel Navy File:Ship XO Badge.jpg |Ship Executive Officer, BAF Ashley Clearwater Characteristics N/A Background Cayla was, during the time when Cayden was a member of Tuk'ata Squadron, a part of his subconscious mind. However, after Cayden went to Rhen Var for a second time, he recovered a piece of Celestial technology (located in the hands of the Rebels) that separates two consciousness, and takes the target consciousness and "downloads" it into an empty vessel, or, in this case, a female clone of Cayden. So, with both the body and the brain transfer device, Cayden and Cayla began a procedure that would change both their lives forever. A helmet was put on both Cayden and the recieving body. One of the nearby doctors, a Bimmiel Captain, began the transfer. He virtually navigated through Cayden's mind until he came to the sud-conscious part, where he found a squirrel frolicking through the forests of Onderon with the late Ashley Clearwater. The Captain began laying a trail of sorts for Cayla to follow, while trying to prevent any stray memories or ideas from leaking out onto the pathway. After the Bimmiel Captain managed to isolate Cayla from Cayden, he began "grafting" her to her new body. Her consciousness fit like a glove in the body's brain, and gave the Captain green lights. He shut down the machine and waited for either of the patients to respond. Cayden woke up first, then Cayla seconds after. Cayla looked around, then at her hands. She then jumped off the bed, against recommendations from both Cayden and the Captain, and touched Cayden's face. She smiled and said her first true words "The face of a soldier, a commander, and a friend..." in describing Cayden's face. After the procedure, she spent some time flying for Bimmiel before she decided that she wanted to join the Vast Empire. Rather than risk serving under Cayden in the Navy, she decided to join the Army instead. After her short stint in the Army, Cayla returned to Bimmiel to help finish the war. After that, she stayed and helped expand the fledgling young republic. Personality Cayla is the kind-hearted and the most-in-tune with nature member of the Tavers family. She is courageous and honorable like Cayden, intelligent and tactful like Cameron, and compassionate and emotional like Angie. And yet, she's also head-strong, and fears commitments (such as relationships and non-mission relevant engagements). Unlike the rest of her "siblings", Cayla has a little bit of faith in her. She worships three ancient Onderonian dieties: Astrum, Plagiarius, and Aevum. This faith is something not genetic, but idealistic. The former Ashley Clearwater, as well as her family, worshiped these same dieties; Astrum representing the stars, Plagiarius representing the planets, and Aevum representing life. She is one of the most open people you will ever have the pleasure to meet. She enjoys telling people her life's story, no matter how embarrassed her brother (Cayden) gets. She also enjoys helping everyone she meets, no matter the challenge. She will stop what she is doing, no matter the importance, to help an old lady across the street. She is the embodiment of Integrity, Service, and Excellence. *Integrity: Having the honesty and truthfulness in one's self to do the right thing. *Service: Putting the needs of others ahead of one's wants and desires. *Excellence: Giving everything one has into achieving one's goal. Pokemon Ranks, Awards, Etc. Ranks Positions Category:Amacuse Category:Royal Family Category: BMHCMembers